rpgmuseumfandomcom-20200213-history
The Iconic Bestiary: Classics of Fantasy
The Iconic Bestiary: Classics of Fantasy, is a monster sourcebook aimed at players and publishers alike. The book details a number of creatures who approximate the role and style of certain monsters ommitted from the SRD because of their strong association with the D&D trademark. For players, the monsters take an archetypal monster and makes it new again by re-inventing, allowing it to surprise the players as they might once have been before the monster became too popularly known. For publishers, the monsters are intended to serve as serviceable replacements when a certain monster is desired but unavailable due to the terms of the OGL. Monsters Ei'risai Er'risai are outsiders who transform mortals into members of their own race. They come in several castes, but because of their chaotic nature, do not necessarily cooperate with each other. Although not precisely evil, their brutality and drive to reproduce make them inimical to the humanoid races. They are rougly equivalent to the slaadi of Dungeons & Dragons. Ei'risai are all completely unique, combining features of animals with bizarre mutations. Evil Eye The aberrations known as evil eyes "are also known as the Eyes of Augrah-Ma," although the precise nature of Augrah-Ma is unknown. Evil eyes resemble gigantic, 8' diameter eyes with a lash of tentacles that resembles an optic nerve. They move by levitating and can generate a wide variety of spell-like abilities. They are roughly equivalent to the beholder. Greymalkin The greymalkin is a an large extraplanar magical beast that is out-of-phase with the Material Plane. As a result, it is difficult to identity its true location and it can attack targets with its claws who seem farther away. Its capabilites make it roughly equivalent to the displacer beast. The name is referenced in Shakespeare's Macbeth, which in turn took the name from the folkloric character of an elderly or wicked female cat, whose name means, literally, "gray cat." Ophiduan Ophiduans are a race of monstrous humanoids with serpentine features and a reptilian lack of compassion. They come in several casts, varying in their resemblance to humanoids and monstrous snakes. They are roughly equivalent to yuan-ti in themes and abilities. Phrenic Scourge The ochthichthuruch, or phrenic scourge, is an aberration that walks in humanoid shape but whose true form is that of a writing mass of tentacles. Mysterious creatures who use their psionic powers to dominate humanoid communities for their own ends, these creatures resemble the archetypal mind flayer. They reproduce by using humanoid bodies to spawn their larvae. Scavenger worm The scavenger worm is a centipede-like aberration that incapacitates creatures with a chemical spray before consuming them. They are similar in habits to the caterpillar-like carrion crawler. Tunnel brute The tunnel brute is a strange breed of giant, possibly crossed with an insectoid creature. They are capable burrowers. Although intelligent, they have little or no interactions with other races, instead attacking with surprise and using their pheromones to inspire despair in their victims. These subterranean creatures roughly approximate the characteristics of the umber hulk. Publication history The book was released as an E-book in 2005. It was later included in an omnibus, The Iconic Bestiary: Volume One. Category:Third-party D&D 3e sourcebooks Category:Monster anthologies Category:E-books